I Forget
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: I'm Not Giving Anything Away About This Story, If You Wanna Know, You Have To Read! XD
1. Another Memory Loss Episode

Okay, when you finish this chapter you'll know that half of this idea has already been done but I'm running out of ideas so…

…

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

THUD

Team rocket landed (painfully) after another of their pika-catching robots had exploded and sent everyone flying

Jessie: humph, remind me next time to just walk up and ask for pikachu!

James: that hasn't worked in the past!

Jessie: we haven't tried it in the past!

James: I don't know, it would put us in close range for a thunderbolt, what do you think Meowth?

Meowth: …

James: uh, Meowth?

Meowth: …is he talkin ta me? Hey! I, I can talk!

Jessie: …

James: 'sweatdrop'

Meowth: I can talk! I can talk! I can talk!

Jessie: yeah, and I can stand on one leg! Now that we've cleared up the obvious let's go!

Meowth: … who are youse two?

Both: …

With the twerps,

Ash: ouch! They're really getting on my nerves!

Misty: yeah! At least brock doesn't have to suffer through this!

Ash: hmmm, hey pikachu do you know where brock went?

Pikachu: pika?

Ash: what's the matter pikachu?

Pikachu: who's that kid?

Misty: pikachu, don't you remember me and ash?

Pikachu: who?

Both: …

Team rocket,

Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: … why do youse guys keep sayin dat?

Jessie: 'sigh' he still doesn't get it, okay let's try it again!

Prepare for trouble!

James: jess, we've done the motto eight times now, I think if this was going to help him get it, he'd of got it by now!

Meowth: hey! Hey you two! I can walk! I can walk on two legs!

Jessie: 'sigh'

James: Meowth, do you remember anything about before?

Meowth: before what?

James: that's a no!

Jessie: where do you think you're going Meowth?

Meowth: I'm gonna go find a trainer an hope dat he catches me!

Both: O.O

Twerps,

Ash: now hang on! Haven't we done a pika-amnesia episode before?

Misty: ash, it said at the start that half of this had been done before!

Pikachu: …right! Well, I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go find out who I am!

Ash: wait! Pikachu, where are you going?

Pikachu: I don't actually know, but wherever it is I'm hoping it'll help me remember!

Team roc- oh forget this! I'll just put them all in the same place

James: whoa! That was weird!

Ash: you're telling me!

Misty: hey, where's pikachu?

Jessie: Meowth's gone too!

James: and with his memory gone too we'll never get him back!

Misty: Meowth's memory is gone too?!

James: yeah! He thinks he's a wild pokemon!

Ash: pikachu lost his memory again too!

James: didn't we already do a pikachu memory loss episode?

Ash: that's what I said!

Jessie: I'm surprised that rat has any memories left to lose!

Misty: hang on! We've lost the point, where are they?

…

Misty: …AHEM!!!

… oh me! Uh, well, (she's not gonna like this) Y'know the way pikachu and Meowth were both walking away when I put you guys all in the same place?

Misty: yeah…

Well, it kinda moved those two somewhere else…

Misty: …well that was stupid!

Well, that's all for this chapter, next chapter we'll catch up with Meowth and pikachu

XD


	2. Friends, Hot Water And Licking

**Well, now to catch with our favourite, amnesia-prone Pokepals!**

**Meowth: what was dat?!**

**Pikachu: uh, the crazy narrator must be messing with stuff again!**

**(oh sure! He remembers that!)**

**The cat 'n' mouse duo got up and dusted themselves off before realising they had no idea who the other one was**

**Meowth: …dis is kinda awkward but who are you?**

**Pikachu: well, I know **_**I'm**_** pikachu but who are **_**you**_**?**

**Meowth: well, I'm Meowth! Hmm, Dat's weird!**

**Pikachu: what's the matter?**

**Meowth: I get da weirdest desire ta say 'Dat's right!' after my name!**

**Pikachu: you can't remember anything either?**

**Meowth: nu-uh**

**Pikachu: hmm, well if we both can't remember then that must mean that we knew each other before!**

**Meowth: hmm, oh! I know! We musta been pals out in da wild!**

**Pikachu: ya think so?**

**Meowth: yeah! Y'know I'm almost certain we used ta be buddies cause I can remember always chasin afta you!**

**( sigh, if only he knew! )**

**Pikachu: well, I guess we are friends then!**

**Suddenly a Pidgey flew up and dived at them as pikachu jumped behind Meowth**

**Pikachu: if we are friends then we should protect each other, you go first!**

**Meowth jumped up and used scratch on the Pidgey which sent it running, or um, flying**

**Meowth: huh, I guess I'm pretty good at dis battlin ting!**

**Pikachu: wow! I sure wish I could fight like that!**

**Okay, this is getting too weird! Let's find the humans instead,**

**At the pokemon centre,**

**Ash: hey guys, if you threw hot water over a fire, would it go out?**

…**WHACK**

**Misty: Meowth and pikachu are missing, they think they're wild pokemon, they don't know who we are and all you can think about is PUTTING OUT FIRES?!**

**Jessie: well why don't we find out? *sets ash on fire***

**Ash: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!**

**James: *throws bucket of hot water over ash* (but it doesn't work)**

**Ash: …AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! THAT'S HOT!!!**

**James: I guess it doesn't work then!**

**Misty: *throws cold water over ash and puts him out***

**Ash: 'sigh' thanks misty!**

**Jessie: aww, what did you do that for?**

**Misty: look, he may be annoying, irritating, stupid, immortal, he never ages, he never takes that same stupid hat off…**

**Ash: is there actually a point to all this or are you just taking this opportunity to insult me?**

**Misty: …I little of both, anyway, he may be all that stuff but I'm not gonna get stuck being the one who has to be shocked by pikachu and stalked by you guys!**

**Jessie: hey! It's not stalking! It's just following him wherever he goes and constantly watching him with binoculars from a safe distance!**

**Misty: you're right! That's TOTALLY different from stalking!**

**Jessie: ARE WE GOING TO FIND THOSE TWO OR WHAT?!**

**James: uh guys, bad news…**

**Jessie: *just about to start a mallet fight with misty* what now?!**

**James: look!**

**James pointed them over to a Skitty who was giving itself a bath**

**Ash: ewwww! What's it doing?!**

**Misty: wait, I thought we were in Johto, how did a Skitty get here?**

**Jessie: *ignoring misty* why is that a bad thing?**

**James: *also ignoring misty* because, cats always lick themselves before a storm!**

**Misty: how do you know so much about cats?**

**Ash: *jumping on the 'ignoring misty' bandwagon* why do cats lick themselves?**

**James: well, when a storm is coming it generates static which makes dirt stick to cats' dry fur so…**

**Ash: no, I mean why do cats lick themselves in the first place?**

**James: … I don't know!**

**Misty: why won't you answer my questions?**

**Jessie: * ignoring misty again* since when were you so smart?**

**James: well, you don't care about Meowth, misty doesn't have to because she's on team twerp, ash…well ash just plain doesn't know anything!**

**Misty: HEY!**

**Ash: *ignoring misty some more* HEY!**

**James: if I didn't know this stuff then neither would the people reading!**

**Okay, this is starting to get weird too, let's try with the pokemon again**

**With the pokemon,**

**Meowth: *licking paw***

**Pikachu: …**

**Meowth: *licking other paw***

**Pikachu: …**

**Meowth: *licking some place that I'll tell you about when you're older***

**Pikachu: …okay! That is where I draw the line! What in the name of MEW are you doing?!**

**Meowth: dere's a storm comin an it's messin up my fur, so I'm fixin it!**

**Pikachu: why does a storm mess up your fur? And how?**

**Meowth: look, we're runnin outta space before dis chapter ends so just google it when we get back!**

**Well, looks like there's a storm coming! Wonder how Meowth and pikachu will cope, will they lose even MORE of their memories? Will they become closer friends? Will they ever find their way back? Will anyone ever stop ignoring misty?**

… **probably not, no**

**XD**


End file.
